onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Hair Pirates
94,000,000| captain=Shanks| |}} The Red-Haired Pirates are a strong crew ruling in the New World, led by their captain Red-Haired Shanks, one of the Yonkou. This crew is responsible for influencing two of the Straw Hats to become pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and Usopp. History The Red-Haired Pirates are the first pirate crew to appear in the series and are the main influences of both Luffy's and Usopp's journeys. Ten years before the present storyline, they spent a year in Luffy's home town and became very good friends with Luffy, which led to him wanting to become part of their crew. However, Shanks told him that he was too weak, which angered him. Shanks was also the one who unintentionally supplied Luffy with his Devil Fruit. When a group of mountain bandits hassled the crew in a bar, they didn't fight back, but once they left, they immediately burst out laughing, saying that pirates are cowards. Luffy was angry at them for not fighting back, since he did not realize that there was no need to retaliate. Later, after the bandits showed up again when the crew was away, Luffy overheard them saying bad things about Shanks and his crew so Luffy's temper flared up and he started insulting their leader, Higuma. The bandits easily subdued him and wanted to kill him. Then Shanks and his crew arrived and immediately took control of the situation, easily beating all of the bandits. However, the leader, Higuma the Bear, had escaped out to sea in order to kill Luffy, only to be eaten by a Sea King. Since Luffy could not swim due to his Devil Fruit, he began to sink into the water, but Shanks quickly saved him. Because the Sea King was about to eat Luffy, he dodged it but his left arm was torn off. Shanks shows no regret of this, even saying to Whitebeard he was making a bet on the New Age by losing it. He frightened the monster off simply by staring at it and saying "Get lost". Later, when the crew finally decided to leave, Luffy said he didn't want to join Shanks and his crew anymore. Luffy said that he would be a pirate on his own, to which Shanks then said that there was no way that he could become a pirate. Luffy immediately declared his intentions to become an even greater pirate than Shanks and to become the Pirate King, so an amused Shanks gave his signature straw hat to Luffy and said to give back to him once he surpasses Shanks as a pirate. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 04, The Red-Haired pirates and Luffy Usopp's connection to the Red Haired Pirates is through his father, Yasopp. When Usopp was young, Yasopp left his family in order to go out to sea, as urged by his wife. Due to how he was raised, Usopp understood that his father left to pursue his dream and harbors no ill will against him--in fact, he wants to become a great sniper and man of the sea like him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 25 and Episode 9, Yasopp and Usopp. They make their first appearance in the present time line after Luffy gets his first bounty, and as a result, they celebrate Luffy's arrival into the world of piracy. Later on, Shanks sends a message to Whitebeard that is delivered by their newsest recruit, Rockstar. Whitebeard refused to read it, since Shanks himself didn't deliver it. Whilie the message is unknown, though it seems to somehow relate to Portgas D. Ace and Blackbeardsince shanks did meet with Whitebeard later to request Whitebeard call Ace back. Shanks revealed it was Teach that gave him his the scars on his face, state it wasn't by a surprise attack. The World Government fears that the two crews may end up allied with one another, but have decided to simply observe their actions for now. Later, in the Whitebeard War, they are seen upon reaching Marineford, as Shanks stops Admiral Akainu from killing Coby, and Beckman stops Admiral Kizaru from shooting his light laser, as they are about to stop the war. Known Crewmembers The anime initally only showed Shanks' three named crew members (Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo and Yasopp), however there are at least 4 additional members who have been in the series since vol.1 that were left out and at least two that appeared in chapter 1 and early artwork that have not been seen since being in the manga. Since most of the crew were generic pirates in the anime these unamed crewmembers have not appeared in the anime yet. However, some of the generic crewmembers that appeared in the anime in Luffy's flashback returned when Mihawk visited Shanks. Unnamed Crewmembers There is a relatively thin member of Shank's crew, with blonde hair. His trademark features seem to be his nut-shaped hat with the crew's Jolly Roger on it, and his white gloves, objects he retain in both of his appearances. On his first appearance in Fuusha Village, his hair was shorter, and he was seen smiling. At Marineford, he added to his attire a coat draped over his shoulders like a cape and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. His hair has grown longer, almost reaching down to his waist, and he has a stern facial appearance, maybe due to the circumstances. In his hands he carries what looks like a sword. Another member is a bald man, with black spots around his eyes, similar to a panda. In his first appearance, he was just as tall as his other crewmembers, and was quite thin. At Marineford, he seems to have grown more muscular, and his size is enhanced, towering over most of the main members, except for Lucky Roo and another unnamed crewmember. He has a scar running down the left side of his face, down to his muscular neck, and a monkey is seen perched on his shoulders. The monkey may be Monstar. There is also a tall man with light brown hair and a dragon tattoo on his right arm. In Fuusha village, he was already muscular, but was quite thin in size. At Marineford, he is bigger and the tallest one of the members visible, his hair is longer and his tattoo has changed shape: the dragon now faces the opposite direction, is bigger, and extends to the pirate's muscular neck. He retains the orange sunglasses and the sword he had in his earlier appearance. Another member is a man with pink hair tied in a ponytail pointing upwards on the back of his head. In Marineford, like the others, he seems to have gotten bigger, and carries a sword on his right shoulder. Another member that appeared at Marineford was either a lion-resembling man or more likely a Feline-related entity. Crew Strength The strength of the crew as a whole is unknown. But Rockstar, a recent addition to Shanks' crew, has a bounty of 94,000,000 and is still considered to be a rookie. While the bounties of every other crew member is still unknown, if Rockstar's bounty is any indication, their crew is summed up to be very powerful. The first hint at the crew's strength came early on in the story from Luffy's past. The bandit leader Higuma tried to threaten Shanks with his 8,000,000 bounty, but Shanks was not afraid of the man and even put up with having a bottle of sake and his plate of food being smashed and spilled over him. Later on, Benn Beckman took on the bandits men and wiped them all out with ease, telling Higuma that if he and the bandits wanted to take them on they should bring a warship as back-up. Moments later, Shanks did something shocking while rescuing Luffy from the sea - he scared away a Sea King just by staring at it. When Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai, brought news of Luffy's rise to fame, the younger, weaker members of his crew appear to be terrified of the great swordsman and approached him with caution. However, the senior members (including Shanks, Benn Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky Roo) appeared to not be bothered at all by his visit. This is possibly because of their captain's friendly relations with him, but it is also likely that this is because they are all about as strong as Mihawk. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 96 and Episode 45, Mihawk visits the Red-Haired Pirates. Shanks does not fear Whitebeard, the world's strongest pirate, whereas some pirate captains quiver at the mere mention of his name. Rockstar also used his captain's name to convey to Whitebeard the importance of the letter he delivered to him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Shanks contacts Whitebeard The final clue to the crew's strength is that the World Government greatly fears what would happen if the Red-Haired Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates joined up. Both Shanks and Whitebeard are among the Yonkou. Right after their battle with Kaidou in the New World, they sailed to Marineford in just one day. When Shanks and his crew finally showed up at Marineford, with words alone they were able to bring the war to halt. The captain was able save Coby from an Akainu's attack with only a clash of his sword and even the overconfident Blackbeard refused to fight Shanks' crew. Other Information Not much else is currently known about the Red Haired Pirates. Shanks used to be on the same crew as Buggy the Clown, and Buggy forever hates him for botching one of his treasure hunts by "making" him eat a Devil Fruit (though it was really entirely his own fault). While the Red-Haired Pirates appear in only small scenes normally at the end of arcs, they seem to be an ongoing background plot throughout the entire story. They are a very laid back group of pirates who are almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever they make an appearance. They seem much friendlier compared to other pirates seen in the series: they hung around Luffy's hometown for roughly a year without complaints from the local villagers (aside from the ones that came from Mayor Woop Slap). They have intercepted the attack Kaidou, another Yonkou, tried to make against Whitebeard. It is unclear whether they are actually fighting against each other or only blocking the path. Recently, the crew arrived at Marineford, with the intent of ending the Whitebeard war. By proposing an agreement with Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the war was thus ended. Most members also seem to wear capes. Trivia *A couple of the crew have a common tattoo on their bodies, it is seen on the arm of one member and the on the back of a shirt of another. The symbol however has not been seen since. *Perhaps in line with a "Shank" being a part of a anchor, it should also be noted that a number of his crew also had a anchor on their body (at least 4), a note since Luffy himself also bore a larger anchor on his shirt as a child. *The jolly roger of the Red-Haired crew is similar to the flag of Calico Jack with three scars added to it. However, Calico Jack's flag is generally a fairly popular pirate reference, and since Oda has never addressed this issue, it is unclear if this is an intended reference or not. It should also be noted that the skull style present is a much more 'realistic' skull in comparison to most other crews. *According to Luffy, it was Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates who taught him the song "Binks' Sake". One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 486 and Episode 378, Luffy talks about where he heard the song from. * Luffy also claims that they need a musician because pirates sing. This is influenced by the Red-Haired Pirates, because he says that Shanks and his crew were always singing. *When Shanks and his crew appear in intros and outros, they are usually the last (or one of the last) of the important characters that have appeared in the series to be seen if the outro/intro features the previously seen major characters in the series. This is considering the crew are some of the first characters actually seen in the series and their captain was responsible for starting Luffy's adventure off by giving him his Straw Hat. *The original ship of the Red Hair Pirates in One Piece seems to be based of the ship of Crescent-Moon Galley from Romance Dawn. Their later ship also continues this style. References Site Poll Who is your favorite Red-haired Pirate crew member ? Shanks Benn Beckman Lucky Roo Yasopp Rockstar Site Navigation Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crews